


Gravity of an Action

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Care of Magical Creatures, Confusing, Consequences, Contracts, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Multiverse, One Shot, POV Multiple, People Watching, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Slipping through the cracks of time,Breaking the boundaries of space,Violations of the worst kind has been committed...Yet Axolotl pushes forward - warnings are ignored.





	1. 3-in-1

**Author's Note:**

> Violations committed:
> 
> Active interference to the MULTIVERSE
> 
> Creation of a SINGULARITY in the time of 2018
> 
> Deviation of one's duties and responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on three worlds in one moment is indeed confusing.

_**He is acting very quaint lately.**_ Stanford Pines wishes to prevent the fulfillment of my deal with Mason Pines. _**My friend might find the incoming events rather unpleasant, unfortunately.**_

* * *

"You don't make sense." The seventeen-year-old male held his gun down, irritated. "We have to kill him pronto! The longer Cipher stays in this place, the stronger he becomes remember?"

"He's right, Great Uncle Ford!" The female swordsman stood beside the annoyed gunslinger. She stared at the sealed demon trashing against the restraints. "Who knows how long the seal can contain that isosceles monster?"

"You know why I can't do that." Stanford clenched his hands. Majority of the Zodiac are unconscious with three members awake. "If we kill him, everyone asleep might be trapped in their minds forever."

"Fine!" The male twin answered, raising his gun at the triangle once more. "I invoke Axolotl's name and erase this piece of shape without losing anyone. I'm sure the pink guy can do that much for us."

**[138]**

"No!" Stanford ordered and his nephew stared back at him. "We can solve this on our own, Dipper."

"We don't have that luxury...?" Dipper stared at the adult. <strike>The dream demon's voice was muffled as he screamed inside the man-made barrier</strike>. Dipper sighed, "You know I'm not who you think I am."

"You're still my nephew. (Dipper's eyes widen in surprise.) I don't care what you did or what you've become, but you're a part of the family. You can't just..." Stanford argued, but the words don't reach the teen. "It's not too late to back out from the deal. Axolotl-"

"Dipper isn't going to back out." Shooting Star frowned, grabbing her brother's hand. "He's not that type of person."

"Do you have any idea what he's given in exchange?" Stanford called out. "You could lose your twin, Mabel!"

* * *

_**A price to pay just to save Humanity.**_ Stanley Pines keeps distracting the child, intentional or not. **_Harsh but this is for the sake of totality._**

* * *

"What were you dreaming about?" The fifteen-year-old male wondered, staring at his great uncle wiping his tears. "Tragic childhood? Terrible break-up? Traumatic nightmare?"

"Or it could be a happy dream, brother." The magician's female twin supplied, sitting down beside her brother. "Today is a fine day to rule the world."

"What did you dream, Stanley?" The sage asked the newly-awakened businessman, looking quite concerned than the usual. "Is it a prophetic dream?"

"I... It's no big deal, Stanford." Stanley waved it off, staring at the apathetic teen. "Hey M-Mason. You wouldn't be the type to make deals with salamanders right?"

"..." Mason looked back at worried brown, amused. "Who knows? If it is to our benefit then yes. Of course, Mabel will find out eventually."

"I rather watch him struggle to get out of his mess." Mabel humored, watching the dream demon emerge from the kitchen. "Why are you asking? Is this a part of your dream?"

"I... dreamed I was in a dark place, following a blue light. When I got there, I saw Mason sitting on a bright blue throne." Stanley started and Stanford spat out his tea. Stanley continued, staring down at the coupons he was fixing last night. "Mason... You were asleep inside a transparent box, chains were on you and then there was a huge black newt-salamander thing circling you. When I got closer, the thing faced me..."

"And I woke up..." Stanley frowned. "Not sure why I'm crying."

"An odd dream and nothing more." Stanford wiped his mouth. He opened one eye, seeing the dream demon listening in. "Cipher. What are you doing? Your service is done for now. Go and take a rest."

**[318]**

"Yeah..." Stanley laughs as the memory fades from his mind. "You're right."

"..." Mason stays silent, eating a sandwich.

* * *

_**A path to salvation has opened...**_ Mabel Pines grows stronger with every loop, covering the inevitable disappearance of her twin. **_One's path to damnation is finalized._**

* * *

**[618]**

"You're not my Dipper, are you?" Mabel asks as soon as they manage to banish the dream demon.

[The world is slowly growing back to the way it was.]

"I'm sorry." The twelve-year-old boy admits and the female laughs at her mistake, letting go of her twin and the psychic's hands.

[The skies are blue and everyone is on the ground where real trees grew.]

"Mabel." Dipper calls out but she's down on her knees, covering her face and crying. "Don't be sad."

[The forest is silent and everyone pulls away from each other.]

"Mabel sweetie?" Mabel's grunkle walks towards his niece, crouching down. "Something wrong?"

[All that remains of the Tyrannical Dream Demon is a statue in the middle of people holding hands.]

"I knew it!" Mabel cries, tears slipping between her fingers. "I knew but.. But I wanted... I wanted to believe that.."

[Reality sets in. This world is not cannon.]

"Your family got into a car accident." Dipper(?) confesses, taking several steps back and looking at the tree staring at his back. "You were at the verge of death... You made a deal with Axolotl. None of that was a dream."

[A mistake repeats over and over. The fate of two individuals is on a weighing scale.]

"Wait. Axolotl?" The recently returned researcher perks at the name, also heading to his family. "You met THE Axolotl?! That shouldn't be possible!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Mabel begs and the people around them murmur in confusion. "We could have. I could have..."

"I couldn't or..." Her twin doesn't continue, clenching his hands. "You'd shatter."

[Breaking piece by piece, the shooting star can't reach the ground.]

"I understand." Mabel murmurs, smiling. "And I'm actually glad you failed."

"?!" Dipper turns around, about to speak but-

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper calls out, but he's back to zero. He drops his hand, staring at the vast space of the void. He looks down, ignoring his contractor. "How can she say that?"

...

_**Are you all right, Dipper?**_ Axolotl ponders. Endings are discontinued. Beginnings are ruined. The continuity of everything this child touch becomes a part of their territory. <strike>The entities around them are curious and fearful</strike>. **_Are you worried?_**

"Aren't you?" Dipper jokes but there is no humor in his words. Both of them are in trouble, all for the sake of saving one race.

_**Not really. **_Axolotl does a slow back flip, watching the bubbles and mist within their zone. _**I enjoy being with you.**_

"That's not what I mean." Dipper shook his head, looking back at the pink bubbly salamander. "Would things be different had I contracted another entity?"

_**Cipher would call dibs. He enjoys philosophical discussions that inevitably leads to chaos. **_Axolotl swam to the side, checking one side of everything. _**But who**** knows what he would need from you?**_

"You're right. Why should I trust a Bill?" Dipper reassures himself. "Who knows how many people he would use just to save everyone?"

**_Cipher would definitely sacrifice the others, those faceless humans wandering about. _**Axolotl watches the alternate path of the child. The alternative which they destroyed to prevent the triangle from learning of their contract with Mason Pines. **_In our deal, only one person is sacrificed._**

"And since this is you, everyone that is related and knows me will not remember a thing about... Well. Me." Dipper recalls. "The END will never happen and no one will ever know one person sacrificed himself for everyone's future."

....

_**Shall we continue? **_Axolotl breaks the silence. They are aware of the human's dilemma. Mason Pines has enough time to patch up with his friends, family, enemies and strangers. Axolotl also detects visitors coming over. _[**Let us begin once more.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844641)_


	2. [EXTRA] Watching  ¥ • ∪ • ¥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axolotl's presence is actually limited to water hahaha.

"..." Dipper stared at the aquarium, unsure why he noticed this so late. He face palmed, screaming internally at his stupidity.

"What's killing you?" Stanley entered the room, sitting on his couch. He stared at the goofy Axolotl hugging the rock. "You never noticed we have a pet Axolotl?"

"Yes!" Dipper groaned in exasperation. "How long have they been here?"

"Dunno." Stanley took a sip of his Pitt Cola, "It should be dead by now."

"But they aren't." Dipper looked closer, pressing his face at the fiber glass. "It all makes sense now."

"You're losing me kid." Stanley picked his ear with his pinky, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"That explains why you want me to watch TV." Dipper squints at the white salamander. They smile. The pink Axolotl opens it mouth and-

* * *

-stuck it's tongue out.

"It's mocking me." The male glared at the pink stubby Axolotl as Mabel watched TV.

"It's just your imagination, Dipper." Mabel laughs, munching on Gummy Koalas. "It always looks goofy. Always."

"Well I..." Dipper looked away from it, crossing his arms. "I have mix feelings for it. Do I hate it or love it?"

"That sounds like a Puma and Panther issue." Mabel wants to point out. "Mayor Tyler already solved this. A Pumanther!"

"Hate-love... What?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Whatever! I just know it's here and we're living with it."

"That's the spirit!" Mabel chows down more Gummy Koalas.

"..." Dipper walks towards his twin's side, sitting on the floor. He rests his back on the dinosaur head, but can't help check the smiley Axolotl again. 'What am I forgetting?'

"♪~" The Axolotl got off the rock and-

* * *

*Thunk!

"Who is it?" Mason answered, standing on top of a chair and letting out a white Axolotl into his newly-installed aquarium. The magician looks behind him, staring at the shock dream demon. "Hello Cipher. Clean that mess and... What seems to be the problem?"

"Y-you bought a-an Axolotl?" The Dream demon seems shaken, entering the magician's room. "W-when?"

"I found them actually." Mason smiled, looking down from the tank to see the white Axolotl smiling back at him. "Since they were following me, I decided to bring them home."

"Axolotls stay in water." The blue demon remembers Soos sneaking in a tank and several items. He squints. "It can't follow you on land."

"Come now, Cipher. They're more adorable than Great Uncle's pet." Mason placed his finger into the water, too occupied to notice the demon's ire. "I will name you... Axolotl."

"Can't it be another name?" Will Cipher suggested yet the Axolotl boops the teenager's hand.

...

"It's official. Cipher. We're breaking up. I found someone better than you." Mason told, falling for the salamander. "You can have my soul, little one."

"You don't just sell your soul to anyone!" Will yelled but the teen is too busy playing with the chubby salamander. 


	3. [EXTRA] ∆  +  ¥ • _ • ¥ ≠ X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axolotl meets different Ciphers and realizes some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Establish foreshadowing in chapter 2 [√]  
Establish confusion in chapter 1 [√]  
Establish different relationships of ∆ to ‡ [√]

_**Cipher.**_ Axolotl greets the blue triangle. _**What brings you here?**_

"**What do you want with him?**" The blue demon sounds upset. "**I don't remember you making a deal with anyone.**"

_**Well. You see...**_ The Axolotl smiles. _**The**__** human came and made a deal.**_

"**You should have refused!**" The bubbles popped and the mist faded slightly. The blue triangle whispered, changing the world to blue. "**I... Found him first..**"

_**Oh..**_ Axolotl watched the triangle vanish. _**That's not good.**_

* * *

"**Axolotl!**" A yellow triangle popped from nowhere. "**How are you doing? Nothing? Great! Let's chat.**"

**_Cipher._ **Axolotl greets back, idly watching their contractee as a child in one universe. _**What brings you here?**_

"**So you made a deal with Pine Tree.**" The dream demon's words made them pause. "**What are you planning?**"

_**It was Dipper who **__**made a deal which I accepted.** _The Axolotl focuses on the triangle's behavior. _**You look angry.**_

"**Me? Pft! Nah!**" Bill looks away. "**Gonna ruin some lives now! BYE!**"

_**...**_ Axolotl sighed when the triangle left. That was clearly sarcasm but why would Cipher be angry? _**Something's amiss.**_

* * *

*Zwwooosh!

"**I missed****.**"

_**Nice to see you too, Cipher.**_ Axolotl greeted the red triangle, narrowly avoiding Eldritch magic. _**Is this about the human?**_

"**I can't kill the brat because of you.**" The dream demon casts another spell but Axolotl dodged it once more. "**So hold still!**"

**No thanks.** Axolotl could fight back, but they cannot. [They shared their abilities with the human.] The salamander moves to another area, evading pursuit. **Problems...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of this chapter: [**\- END -**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672096)

**Author's Note:**

> _ And the pink salamander stuck their tongue out before floating away, escaping their responsibilities and liabilities. _


End file.
